Cresselia
Cresselia (Japanese: クレセリア Kureseria) is a -Type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Cresselia is Darkrai's rival. Biology Physiology Cresselia has a series of horns near its head that resemble crescent moons. It has a yellow stripe that stretches from its face to the tail. The rest of its body is blue. It has three pink wings, two under Cresselia and one above it that is lighter in color. When Cresselia is shiny, the pink wings become a teal color, its body becomes purple, and on its forehead, what used to be pink becomes teal. Evolution Cresselia does not evolve. Game info Game locations |diamondpearl=Roaming Sinnoh |dprarity=One |platinum=Roaming Sinnoh |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Marvelous Bridge |b2w2rarity=One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Crescent Isle |orasrarity = One}} Pokémon Diamond and Pearl and Platinum Cresselia first makes an appearance in D/P. After defeating the Champion, the player can go to Canalave City, and Sailor Eldritch (who let the player travel to Iron Island) has a problem. His son has fallen into a deep sleep, and plagued by nightmares. His only chance of waking up is getting the Lunar Wing, an item on Fullmoon Island. Once you get there, Cresselia appears and gives the player the Lunar Wing. You can come back to Fullmoon Island after this side-quest is complete, and Cresselia is there. Once the player interacts with it, it will fly away. Just like Mesprit, it becomes a roaming Pokémon. Pokémon Black 2/White 2 Once the player reaches Lentimas Town, they can go east to Reversal Mountain, and go south to reach the Strange House. A ghost will lead you to the top room, and in the center of the room, you will find the Lunar Wing. Once the player defeats the Champion, they can go to Marvelous Bridge, and near the end of the bridge (if you are coming from Nimbasa City, near the beginning if they are coming from Black City or White Forest) and a text box will say that the Lunar Wing has started to shine, and giving you the option to hold it up. If you say yes, you will hear Cresselia's cry, and she will appear. Side Game Locations |PMD2=Sharpedo Bluff |Ranger2=Hippowdon Temple (during mission) }} Pokedex Entries |gen=IV |diamond=Shiny particles are released from its wings like a veil. It is said to represent the crescent moon. |pearl=Shiny particles are released from its wings like a veil. It is said to represent the crescent moon. |platinum=On nights around the quarter moon, the aurora from its tail extends and undulates beautifully. |heartgold=Those who sleep holding Cresselia's feather are assured of joyful dreams. It is said to represent the crescent moon. |soulsilver=Those who sleep holding Cresselia's feather are assured of joyful dreams. It is said to represent the crescent moon. |black=On nights around the quarter moon, the aurora from its tail extends and undulates beautifully. |white=On nights around the quarter moon, the aurora from its tail extends and undulates beautifully. |black 2=On nights around the quarter moon, the aurora from its tail extends and undulates beautifully. |white 2=On nights around the quarter moon, the aurora from its tail extends and undulates beautifully. |x=Shiny particles are released from its wings like a veil. It is said to represent the crescent moon. |y=Those who sleep holding Cresselia's feather are assured of joyful dreams. It is said to represent the crescent moon. |or=Shiny particles are released from its wings like a veil. It is said to represent the crescent moon. |as=Those who sleep holding Cresselia's feather are assured of joyful dreams. It is said to represent the crescent moon.}} In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Cresselia made an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as seen in the background of the stage Spear Pillar, Palkia and Dialga also appear there. To attack, she will release a lunar "boomerang" that flies around the stage, bringing damage to the players it hits. Sprites |border= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt_488_front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Cresselia_BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Cresselia_2_XY.gif |xysprs=Cresselia_Shiny_XY.gif |xysprf= |xysprfs= |VIback= |VIbackf= |VIbacks= |VIbackfs= }} Appearances Anime Gallery 488Cresselia_DP_anime.png 488Cresselia_DP_anime_2.png 488Cresselia_Dream.png 488Cresselia_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 488Cresselia_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 488Cresselia_3D_Pro.png Trivia Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon